warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Clanrat
}} Clanrats form the vast overall bulk of Skaven military power, a large verminous horde of ratmen that go to war as basic and highly-expendable front-line infantry. Overview These Skaven belong to any one of thousands of Clans scattered throughout the underground burrows, strongholds and bursting cavern-cities that make up the whole of the Under-Empire. Of all the teeming masses, only the worker dregs, the worthless and even more insignificant Slave Rats, are care considered even more numerous then the Clanrats themselves. Clanrats are slightly smaller than man-sized, standing four to five feet high. They range between lithe and scrawny and are possessed of a constant energy, most commonly seen in a nervous twitching of their hairless, worm-like tails. A single Clanrat is not a fearsome opponent. A lone warrior will lack any degree of discipline or determination and is likely to skulk in the shadows, afraid to go forward, too cautious to go backwards and terrified to even stand it's own ground for more then a moment without fleeing. Unless driven by black hunger, a single Clanrat will only attack something that is visibly weakened or crippled, preferring even then to attack unseen from behind. When banded together in a large pack, however, each individual Skaven would bolster each other's confidence and fuel their feral ferocity to a highly aggressive level. This allows the individually cowardly ratmen to form massive units that will recklessly hurl themselves into a fray against obviously superior troops. Like all Skaven, Clanrats are hierarchical bullies that will go out of their way to kick, maim and otherwise keep down any beneath their own rank, in their case, the lowly Slave Rats. Similarly, Clanrats will fawn over and prostrate themselves before those of higher status, in their case, everyone but the Slave Rats. In larger Skaven strongholds, many clans co-exist in a constant power struggle. Warfare }} Clanrats represent the rank and file troops of the Skaven. Compared to most other Skaven, they are unremarkable. Not surprisingly, they are the Ratmen who are most commonly encountered, either within the Under-Empire or in the world above. Senior Clanrats are known as Clawleaders, and each one is given dominion over his own Clanrat troops. Though they are more experienced and better able to wage war than their subordinates, most Clawleaders compare unfavourably to Stormvermin. When a Warlord gathers his Clan for war, the Clanrats are front and centre, occupying a key place in the battleline. Led by a Clawleader, these Skaven warriors form into great blocks of infantry and try to overwhelm a foe with their sheer weight of numbers and the fury of their attack. If the Warlord can afford the price and is in reasonable standing with Clan Skryre, then a Weapons Team might accompany the regiment. These arcane devices of destruction are viewed suspiciously by the Clanrats, who frequently suffer due to their all-too frequent technical failures. After the adrenaline-burst of melee, Clanrats need to feed or suffer the unbearable pangs of the Black Hunger. Immediately following any combat, the ratmen scour the battlefield, devouring the dead and injured of friend and foe alike. Gallery Total_War_Clanrat_Render_1.jpg Clan Rat Spears.jpg Miniatures Skaven Clanrats (1).jpg|7th Edition Skaven Clanrats (3).jpg|7th Edition (with Hand Weapons and Shield) Skaven Clanrats (2).jpg|7th Edition (with Spears and Shield) Skaven Clanrat (New Ed) (1).jpg|7th Edition Skaven Clanrat (New Ed) (3).jpg|7th Edition (Banner Bearer and Banners) Skaven Clanrat (New Ed) (2).jpg|7th Edition Skaven Clanrats (4).jpg|6th Edition Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Skaven (7th Edition) ** : pg. 36 * : Children of the Horned Rat (2nd Edition Fantasy Roleplay) ** : pg. 68 es:Guerreros de Clan Skavens Category:Skaven Military Category:C Category:Skaven Careers